


The Mysterious Adventures of Cricket boy and Army man!

by Trini_is_here



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys Being Boys, Cricket Boy, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Fluff, Havers tho..., M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28074057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trini_is_here/pseuds/Trini_is_here
Summary: The Captain has retired from the army, now a Cadet leaderhow funUntil his dull life, gets a turn
Relationships: Alison/Mike (Ghosts TV 2019), The Captain/Lieutenant Havers (Ghosts TV 2019)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AHH HELLO!!!
> 
> YES YES IM ALIVE
> 
> IVE BEEN V SICK LATELY SO MY APOLOGIES, IM SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN COMMENTING ON YOUR WORK LATELY
> 
> Enjoy!!! xx

"So tomorrow we will be learning about gun safety! Understood? We will also get a chance to shoot the gun. Get to your stations, Cadets!" He said loudly, Shouted? It wasn't shouting, surely not.. He will never know

"Tough day today?" Alison asked, Alison had been his friend for ages. Ever since he started teaching the young ones she had helped him.

"Yes, they are a handful. Give me a digestive." He smiled

"No go get your own!" She said holding the digestives away

"Alison, oh brave and wise one. Give me a digestive you idiot." he launched for them and grabbed the packet, successfully pulling one out

"My digestive!" Alison said sadly

"Your fault. Anyway I have to go so I'll see you tomorrow." He got up and waved goodbye, leaving Alison alone

"You owe me a biscuit!" She yelled after him, difficultly as her mouth was full 

~~~

He stepped off the bus and took in the fresh air. It was a lovely day and he was glad he got off an hour early.

Well he WAS. Because not long after he stepped off the bus a cricket ball came hurling towards him, he caught it luckily.

"Sorry sir! Jordan has a bad aim!" He looked next to him to see a man, late 20s, standing with his hand out for the ball

"You should be jolly well sorry! That almost hit me!" He tried to act angry, also trying to take his eyes off of the mans face.

"Apologies, I'm Havers! William Havers!" The man 'William' smiled warmly

"Just call me the Captain, I'm very formal." Captain smiled

An awkward silence hit the air, Captain had no idea how to carry on the conversation, luckily Havers continued it for him

"So you're a man of the army?"

"Hm? Oh yes, yes. Stopped after a while, though. A blow to my leg unfortunately. I recovered nicely, funnily enough."

"Always wanted to be in the army, Grandpa was apart of the RAF, wanted to be like him." Havers smiled, a dimple appearing.

"So you joined a cricket team instead? No offense, Havers, but surely a spiffing young chap like you could join the army!" They both laughed and the Captain recalled what he said "N-Not that I think you're spiffing. Well you are- What I mean to say is that you're very fit-- Well I mean, Not fit. You are! of course! But I mean healthy! Yes. Healthy!"

Havers just laughed

"Thank you sir, you too" he smiled and walked away

Captain had never felt so shy before... He knew this feeling... And by god it wasn't a good feeling


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain talks to Alison

"Alison?" Captain asked, sitting down next to her. Right now they were both in Alisons apartment, Alison had woken up late which caused her to panic until she realised they didnt have the Cadets today.

"Yeah, Cap?" She replied. Focusing on her breakfast, which laid on a plate on her lap.

"When you met Michael, did you have a feeling?" He questioned

"I guess, i knew i was in love. If thats what you mean, why?" she looked at him with a smirk

He paused and shook his head "No reason"

~~~

"Hello, what would you like-" The man at the counter paused

"Havers?" Captain asked confusingly, wrapped warmly in a coat and scarf.

"Oh hello, Sir. What would you like? I go off in about 5 minutes so this might be my last order" Havers smiled

"Just a black coffee, if you dont mind" Cap smiled

"Of course your the man who drinks black coffee" Havers laughed

"Whats that meant to mean, Cafe boy?" Captain smirked and leaned on the counter, getting closer to Havers

"It means, your a straight male who drinks with one of those animal mugs to show people he isnt as moody as you think" Havers got surprisingly closer 

"You got one of those right" Captain smiled

Havers smiled back and left to go empty the kettle into a cup, Captain felt colder without him near.

"And which one would that be?" Havers put the lid on the cup

"Lets just say my cupboard is full of mugs" Captain smiled

"Oh? My army man is gay? How great" Havers smiled

"I- erm... Your? Your army man- i.. Um... Ha.." Captain stuttered

"Calm down, if the thought of you being mine revolts you so much" he scribbled on the cup "ignore the number" he smiled and passed the cup, Captain turned it over and saw the note 

"Call me x ***** ******" he read, he thanked Havers and left

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter again but i had a block, also a stressful day because i had college but woo


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alison goes into big brain mode

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess whos back. Im back! Sorry, I have been very stressed because of Boris' failure to secure the country. But on a lighter note I'm writing this because i am very happy at the moment. My friends (irl and online) have gave me so much love because i recently changed my pronouns! (she/they) but you probably dont care so on with the story, chop chop!

Captain was raiding Alison's fridge at about 12 in the afternoon. He was hungry, what could he say. He eventually gave up and sighed, he closed the fridge door and saw Alison standing way to close. He jumped out of his skin.

"Who's Cricket boy?" She asked smugly, holding up Captains phone, to show a message from Havers.

"I- er, nobody. Why?" He stuttered, he grabbed his phone off her and quickly read the message

_"Cricket practice today, maybe you can come watch?"_

He sighed and locked his phone, placing it in his pocket, "Its just one of my friends, don't worry." 

"Oh yeah? If he's just a friend why do you smile and laugh when he messages you? Or why do you consistently talk about him?" Alison asked bravely. 

"B-Because. I- ... I don't actually know. Do you think I" He lowered his voice to a whisper "have a crush on this guy?" 

"Yeah 100%" Alison answered quickly.

"Work comes first. I just have to find a way to block him out for a while." Captain said with a sad sigh. Alison took it upon herself to control the situation "No! This is your first chance to get a man, go get him!"

Captain laughed and pulled out his phone, he opened Havers contact and texted him 

" _Of course! What time?"_

_"Well, about ten minutes, so you better hurry. xx"_

"He sent me kisses, is that good or bad?" Captain asked Alison, she shrugged. Captain sighed and grabbed his coat, quickly saying his goodbyes to Alison and left for the little field he first met Havers

~~~

"So what time will he be here?" Thomas, one of Havers closest friends and inspiring poet, asked.

"I don't even think he's coming, he hasn't answered my question yet." Havers sighed

"What does he look like?" Thomas asked "Does he have greyish hair and a stupid moustache?" 

"Yeah, why?" Havers responded, Thomas pointed behind him, He turned around and saw the Captain running towards them

Havers smiled and shook his head as he stifled a laugh

"What are you giggling at? Replaced me already I see?" Captain said once he was stood next to Havers 

"Don't worry, this is Thomas, he's my friend." He introduced him to Thomas "And Tom this is the Captain, the guy I was talking about!" 

"Ah, Captain. It's a pleasure. William has talked none stop about you. You must be one very lucky man." Thomas smiled.

The coach called William over and he said his goodbyes as Thomas and Cap sat down on the grass, they got along surprisingly quick. They talked and watched Havers play. Thomas and the Captain exchanged numbers and laughed about Havers missing the ball. It was a good day overall and Captain was happy he got to experience it. Thomas had to go home to his wife, Isabelle. William finished his game and walked over to the Captain.

"So how was I?" He asked like the little diva he is.

"Awful, c'mon, I have a fiver lets go get smoothies." Cap offered his hand and William gladly took it.

They went to the closest little market and bought two smoothies. One for the both of them. They sat down on a bench and watched the sunset.

"It's been nice today, I can't believe it." Havers laughed. The Captain said nothing. "You okay?" he asked seriously. 

The Captain turned around and took a deep breath. "IreallylikeyouandIenjoyedtodayandIhopewecandoitagain-"

"Shut up" Havers laughed and brought a hand to the Captains cheek and kissed him softly.

_**Best day, ever.**_ The Captain smiled. 


End file.
